Hex Boys
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Sora drags Roxas to a concert, with a sexy red-head singer! Akuroku songfic, one-shot. Inspired by the Scooby Doo song. :


So I was listening to my mp3 player when the Hex Girls came on, and I thought, hey why not make an Akuroku one-shot? Weird way my mind thinks eh? And when I say Hex Girls, I do mean from Scooby Doo. :D So I altered it slightly and viola! New Fanfic that was finished in like half an hour!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever!

-

I tugged at the sleeves of his black turtleneck nervously. The lights by the stage were flashing different colors, and fog was dripping of it most likely caused by machines. Honestly I had never been to a concert before, but my cousin Sora dragged me to one, because it was his favorite band. I knew that he had a crush on the drummer though. The band consisted of a drummer, a lead singer/guiatist, and a keyboardian? What do you call those people who play keyboards anyway? Sora was jumping up and down next to me screaming just like all the other fans. The band was called the Hex Boys or something gay like that.

Finally the band walked onto the stage the guy who played the keyboard was blonde with a mullet type thing, blue-green eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a blue sleevless top. The drummer had long silver hair drawn back into a ponytail, sea-green eyes, and was wearing black jeans and no shirt. When I got a look at the lead singer my heart skipped a beat- cliche I know, but it really happened!

The lead singer- Axel he had heard from Sora- had long, spiky, red hair, that was too red to be natural, emerald green eyes, he was wearing tight jeans and an open denim vest with nothing underneath. He had a red guitar with flames slung over his shoulder, and held the mic in his hands.

"Hey!" Axel said cheerfully.

The crowd screamed back energeticly.

"We're going to play our number one song you all ready?"

More screams, and the Axel started playing his guitar, then the other members joined.

_"I'm gonna cast a spell on you,_

_You're gonna do what I want you to._

_Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control!"_

Axel's voice was amazing, and perfect, I couldn't help but admire it.

_"I'm a hex boy! _

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

The drummer and Keyboarian joined in,

"_I'm gonna put a spell on you,"_

_"I'm a hex boy_

_and I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

_"Put a spell on you!"_

my knees were a little weak, aand I swear that Axel was loking right at me, though I was probably imagining it.

_"You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind,_

_You'll get dizzy when I make the sign,_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night,_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight!"_

Axel axtually winked at me as he sang this part, before diving into the chorus again.

_"I'm a hex boy,_

_And I'm gonna put a spell you!"_

_"I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

_"I'm a hex boy _

_and I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

_"Put a spell on you, oh yeah!"_

_"With this little cobweb potion,_

_You'll fall into dark devotion,_

_If you ever lose affection,_

_I can change your whole direction!"_

I started drooling at some point before that, and was staring at Axel toned chest.

_"I'm a hex boy,_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

_"I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

_"I'm a hex boy,_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on yooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!"_

_"WE'RE GONNA PUT A SPELL ON ALL OF YOU!"_

All three sang the last part, they imediately began their next song. Through the whole concert I couldn't stop staring at Axel, as I'm sure Sora couldn't stop staring at Riku, (Ha I finally rembered the drummers name!)

Finally when the concert was done Axel set down his guitar and jumped of the stahe, for some reason willingly diving into a mob of die-hard fans. Riku follwed behind him, followed by the keyboardian, gah! I couldn't rember his name. Were all the members of this band crazy? Probably, who in their right mind would dive into a mob of screaming fans? Especially when the screaming increased as they jumped in. The Key- oh wait! Demyx! Demyx went to the side imeadiately, right up to a slate-haired emo-loking guy, and kissed him, but the other members kept pushing their way through the crowd, who were screaming insanely.

Fucking fans, even Sora was doing it.

Axel and Riku finally stopped right in front of Sora and I. See I know proper grammer.

"Hey Blondie, what's your name?" Axel asked me with a big grin.

Despite thinking the red-head was hot, I still got angry at 'blondie'.

"It's not 'blondie', it's Roxas." I said crossing my arms.

"Well, _Roxas, _I'm Axel," Axel's grin turned to a smirk. "Did you like the performance?" That smirk was just a little all-knowing.

My eyes flicked over to Sora who was engaged in conversation with Riku. The gans had finally realized the band members were ignoring them and shuffled out dejectedly.

"It was... okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well, I liked your first song," I said sheepishly.

"... Are you gay?"

I choked, well that was pretty blunt huh?

"I'm Bi,"

Axel's smirk grew, as he slowly advanced toward me, as I backed up. Unfortanately Sora and I had stood near the wall. See a problem with that? I do, you see, I was cornered pretty fast.

"So, _did my spell work?_" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Maybe..." I teased slightly.

"Hmm... maybe I need another cobweb potion?"

"Or maybe you have to cast another spell?"

"Or you're in denial." Axel pressed his lips into mine, my knees gave out but Axel suppterd me by grabbing onto my waist. For a skinny guy he was pretty strong. Or I was just light.

Oh well, he was kissing me!

I moaned into the kiss and he licked my bottom lip, asking for entry. I complied almost at once, and moaned again as Axel's tongue explored every inch of my mouth. After letting him explore for a moment, I decided that I wasn't going to let him win that easily, and we fought for dominance, Axel obviously winning.

After a fewminutes connected to each others mouths we parted (unwillingly) or air that was desperately needed. Axel didn't want to stop yet so he moved to attacking my neck.

"Axel!" I cried as he bit down, hard.

"Sorry, Aibou." And he pressed his lips to mine again.

When we parted I stared into his eyes. "Maybe we should go somewhere else," I suggested.

"Why no one's here." I looked around, all the fans were gone, and Sora and Riku had disappeared.

I shrugged, "Okay then." And we continued kissing.

-

So how was it? Dumb? lame? Great? Tell me or not, I don't care (or do I?)


End file.
